Remember the Cant
Remember the Cant is the third episode in the first season of The Expanse which premiered online on December 15, 2015 and will air on December 22, 2015. Synopsis and crew are taken prisoner aboard the Donnager, the flagship of the Martian Congressional Republic Navy, and begin to turn against each another. While contending with riots on Ceres, connects to the mysterious derelict ship, the Scopuli. engages in a nasty game of politics with an old friend. Recap We begin with message throwing Mars under the bus for the destruction of the Canterbury being transmitted all over Ceres. There's now major tension brewing between the Belt and Mars … tension that will lead to rioting on Ceres, and ( partner) being brutally murdered by street thugs. Elsewhere on Ceres, Miller continues his search for , even though Captain has told him to drop the case in light of the situation with the Canterbury. Miller tracks down , the charismatic and mysterious Outer Planets Alliance leader on Ceres (The Outer Planets Alliance, or OPA, is a unsanctioned political group fighting for Belter rights), who denies all knowledge of Julie and her being on board the Scopuli. Meanwhile, the survivors of the Canterbury are being interrogated on board the Martian warship, theDonnager. Lt. uses a series of intimidation tactics to rattle the crew, making some of them believe that Naomi might be an OPA sleeper agent who helped destroy the Cant. As a former Martian Navyman himself, is especially keen to this theory … a theory that seems all the more likely when a mystery ship is spotted en route to the Donnager, which Captain believes was sent to rescue . Ultimately, Mars ends up being cleared of any possible involvement in the destruction of theCanterbury, thanks to , who manipulates her old friend and colleague, Franklin DeGraaf, the U.N. Ambassador to Mars. She lies to him that intel indicates the stealth ships that blew up the Canterbury came from Mars. She has Frank monitored. When his calls to Mars indicate that he was inquiring about stealth ships/stealth tech - and reports are that nothing is missing - Avasarala is convinced Mars is innocent in the Canterbury's destruction. After all, if Mars were guilty, why would they secretly check if their stealth was missing? However, when Mars realizes Frank was tracked by Avasarala and in turn secret weapons facilities were exposed, he's banned from Mars. He cuts all ties with his former friend. So if Mars didn't destroy the Canterbury, who did? "Someone who's trying to start a war," says Chrisjen.http://www.syfy.com/theexpanse/episodes/season/1/episode/3/remember-the-cant Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Paulo Costanzo as *Florence Faivre as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as *Shawn Doyle as Guest Starring *Kenneth Welsh as Franklin DeGraaf *Jay Hernandez as *Jared Harris as *Lola Glaudini as *Athena Karkanis as *Greg Byrk as *Brian George as Arjun Rao Co-Starring *Austin Strugnell as Sensor/Comms Officer *Bernadette Couture as Belter Mercher #1 *Brett Ryan as Cpl. Mole *Brian Graham as Angry Dockworker *Christopher Weedon as Young Dockworker #1 *Daniel Krantz as Mormon Missionary *Dave Lewis as Star Helix #2 *Diana Bentley as Sergent Grimes *Duncan McLeod as Belter Goon #1 *Elana Zatzman as Belter Bystander #1 *Goran Stjepanovic as Menacing Belter #2 *Ivan Wanis-Ruiz as Martian Crewman *James Binkley as Belter Shoekeeper *Jane Moffat as Brother Madam *Jean Yoon as Captain *Jeffrey Weedon as Young Docker #2 *John Chou as NSA Analyst *John McDonald as Martian Marine *Jordan Van Dyck as Cpl. Dookie *Jung Yul Kim as Menacing Belter #1 *Kyle Gatehouse as Gaunt Belter *Marco Bianco as Star Helix #1 *Markus Parillo as Thierry *Martin Roach as Admiral *Michael Murray as Detective Cobb *Moses Nyarko as Muscle Dockworker *Ryan Stanley as Great Dane *Sara Mitich as Gia *Tattiawana Jones as Weapons Officer *Ted Ludzik as Pock Mark *Tom Farr as Belter Marcher #2 *Wayne Dwner as Belter Bystander #2 Media Images S01E03-001.jpg Videos File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_The_Expanse_Episode_3_Syfy File:Inside_The_Expanse_-_Episode_3_THE_ZONE_SKY_TV Trivia *Following the airing of "The Big Empty", "Remember the Cant" along with "CQB" premiered online in advance of their respective airdates. *Except for the catwalk, the Donnager docking bay is the largest virtual set on the show.Fun Facts: Season 1, Episode 3 *The riot sequences on Ceres enlisted more than 200 background actors. *The character and storyline of Franklin DeGraaf do not appear in the books. References External links * Season 1 Episode 3 - Remember the Cant Category:Episodes Category:Season 1